Through These Times: iPod Shuffle Challenge
by shadowcat012
Summary: Companion piece to Our Bond. ReidxOC TylerxOC


_**Shuffle Challenge! **__**Put your iPod on shuffle. Whatever song comes on, write a short story about it. You have as long as the song is to write the story. Once the song ends, no looking back, no changing anything, and no rewinding! Make as many as you want, most people do ten. Remember-no looking back, even after you're done. No rereading, even when you're done. Oh, and have fun!**_

_**Pairings: OCxReid & OCxTyler  
><strong>_

_A/N: I know I have a lot of nerve posting something that isn't an updated chapter for one of my stories. I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates here. This is actually an attempt to get my muse back in gear for finishing the last chapter of Our Bond. These short scenes span from events during the story to events afterward-mostly all of them are after. And, while I'm not entirely happy with the way they came out (it was a challenge thinking up different scenes for the different songs that popped up), I hope you wonderful readers will enjoy it anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>My Skin- Natalie Merchant<strong>

The last thing she should have done was get her hopes up.

Music from the gym across the courtyard reached through the glass pane of her window and mocked her silent room. She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. The sight of her ridiculous reflection would have set off the rampant emotions she barely had a grasp on. The itchy fabric of the borrowed dress scraped against her bare calves and thighs as she sat on her bunk and clutched the stiff curls of her hair in her hands.

He hadn't shown.

**Krwling- Linkin Park (Mike Shinoda ft. Aaron Lewis)**

The wind raced through her fingertips. It promised rain on a freezing evening. The strands of her bangs whipped across her forehead, sometimes stinging her eyes. Or were they _his_ eyes?  
>The trees violently thrashed as one, towards her body. Had she been in control, she would surely have flinched. Her sneakers remained planted in the moist ground of the school courtyard.<p>

_What do you want? _She screamed.

Her pink lips remained sealed, unmoving.

Silence returned her silent cry.

Then laughter.

Laughter at her and the loss of control over her own body.

**Dirty Deeds Will Rock You – ACDC & Queen**

Her steps echoed through the school hallways. As she passed conversations paused and eyes were cast. Tightening her hands into fists at her sides, she lifted her chin and kept her pace as even and swift as possible. She would walk with caution no longer.

Whose approval had she been trying to gain in the first place?

One could call the failed dance date the past weekend a final wake-up call.

_No fucks are given_, Josie had started to say.

Evelyn smirked slightly.

**Extreme Ways – Moby**

"Is this really our first date?" Josie questioned, staring at the shelf in front of her. Her mouth formed into a disappointed frown as her eyes glanced at the boy on the other side of the shelf.

Shrugging uncomfortably in his large jacket, Tyler averted his gaze to the front of the antique store and cleared his throat. "It's not my fault my mom needed me to run an errand for her." He mumbled before grabbing a seemingly random object from the shelf and hurrying to the cashier counter.

Sighing, Josie rocked back on her heels and rested her hands atop her head. What was she going to do with him?

"This isn't our date, by the way." Tyler assured her as they stepped outside the store.

"Really?" Josie challenged. "Could have fooled me."

**It's Not My Time – 3 Doors Down**

His eyes scanned the inside of his open palm. His lips parted to quicken the acquisition of air into the pair of lungs that continued to burn. Dots of sweat lined his forehead and fell down in streaks alongside his face. When a white hot pain shot up his back, his legs collapsed from underneath him and soon he found himself on the floor. Maybe this last trick had been too much after all.

His heart is pounding in his ears. Soon, all he can see is the blurred form of _her_, looming over him with worried eyes. And a mean scowl. Shit. He just knew she was going to find a way to blame him for this.

**Still Loving You – Scorpions**

Once again she found herself sitting against the wall. Her knees drawn to her chest and her head pressed into her hands. Surely, she should be allowed to punch _someone_. The amount of times the people she cared for got into supernatural trouble was beginning to be ridiculous.

The sound of the door down the hall opening pulled her from her violent musings and she was up on her feet in a flash. Pogue smiled sheepishly before gesturing her admittance into the room he'd just exited.

With a huff, she sped into the room, stopping only when she came to stand at the bedside of one Reid Garwin. Her hands remained clenched in fists at her sides as her eyes scanned his motionless body. His dark lashes were drawn prettily over his eyes, his cheeks which had once been pale were now a healthy flush of ivory.

Scoffing distastefully, she reached for his hand and ordered him to wake up soon so she could properly smack him for being so stupid.

**Lips of an Angel – Hinder**

His lips hesitated a millimeter away from the exposed skin of her neck. Had she actually giggled? They'd been going at it for awhile now, had he done something wrong to suddenly cause the sudden amusement?

"What is it?" He breathed, pulling his upper body away from hers.

"Nothing, it's just…" Her brown eyes drifted to the side as the smile on her lips widened attractively. "This song that's playing, Evelyn can't stand it."

**Everybody Loves Me – One Republic**

"How do you do that?" Evelyn couldn't help but ask once they were alone.

Pale blue eyes flashed to her warily. "Do what, might I ask?" Reid questioned while crossing his arms.

Her mouth opened, but for a moment she could not voice the right words. Or, rather she couldn't voice any _safe_ words.

Reading the hesitance in her expression-seriously, sometimes she was just an open book-Reid stepped forward and smiled crookedly down at her. "I'll teach you one day."

**The Squeeze – Atreyu**

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the thick mob of thrashing bodies. The thrum of her heart beat pulsed in her head and banged in the cavern of her chest with the beat of the roaring music. Being a Son of Ipswich meant a lot of people eventually came after you …apparently.

This had been the third bar they'd visited that night.

And it was the second time their dancing had been interrupted by a pissed territorial warlock.

The heels and dress she'd picked for their first "official" date were not items made for running. She let Tyler know as much by pulling him against a dark wall occupied by other more serious couples and grabbing a fistful of his hair to bring his lips crashing against hers. Blending in was a much better option for losing their pursuers and a much welcomed break for her aching feet. The make-out session wasn't half bad either.

**Just the Way You Are (Cover) – Alyssia Lopez**

The sun had actually parted the clouds that afternoon in the park. She couldn't believe it. The boys had all decided to play a game of tag football while-no surprise-the girls had opted to sit on the sidelines. Only Josie knew how much Evelyn truly wanted to run and play as well. Gender status and all that kept her, though.

She didn't mind watching though. Reid's lithe body dived, jumped, sprang, and ran all over the place. Caleb had made a powerful stride in attempt to get the ball from him once, but it only ended in both tumbling to the grass and Reid making a final winning touchdown. He'd laughed and his eyes sparkled brilliantly.

Her heart thrummed in her chest and Evelyn couldn't help but smile.


End file.
